Tzimisce
Tzimice are vampires that are the original natives of the Carpathian mountains; honorable warriors that inspired the Gangrel to join with them against the Tremere are little if at all evidenced in Redemption's version of events. That is not to say that the officious, bombastic, cruel Tzimice we see in the Council Proclamation scrolls and the Orsi International factory of flesh are not an accurate reflection of them, though. Tzimice's brutal practices brand them as "Fiends", and are a major reason for your average vampire on the street to hate and fear the Sabbat and cleave to the lesser of two evils, the Camarilla. There are no friendly Tzimice in the Redemption storyline, unless you count the Named Ghouls. Enemy Disciplines in Redemption are Animalism, Potence, and Hands of Destruction. None of the Tzimice in single or multiplayer use weapons. They all do 15 Aggravated hand damage. They can be given weapons; most melee enemies can use all weapon types proficiently, but even if Tzimice can, it runs very counter to their ethos and their model, which has a tentacle-gristle spike appendage, and probably does not fit their animation either. Elders can make Szlachta appear to serve them with Beckoning. Vicissitude Fleshcrafting; the Discipline for which Tzimice are most known and most feared. The slaves of the Tzimice that were such a large part of the storyline of Redemption were mostly bound for their experimentation in this art, but they also Fleshcraft themselves. Fleshcraft is mentioned in the story, but not implemented as a usable Discipline. The germ of the idea for Fleshcrafting could well have originated with HR Giger, whose Alien designs are a little better known than his organic, bone and sinew architecture designs for the same film. Doom's 1993 Hell levels are a direct precursor, with flesh walls that were unequivocally pulsing with life. TSR was the first to put assemblages of living beings in a roleplaying game, with the Pillar of Skulls' appearance in the Manual of the Planes first edition dating from 1987, and in a computer game, in 1999, put the Pillar of Skulls in Planescape: Torment. Fleshcrafting is compelling in part because it pushes boundaries in different directions; body horror and torture, to be sure, but also body modification; Tzimice sculpt themselves as well. Hands of Destruction Hands of Destruction tomes and the use of the abilities both require low Humanity. Hands of Destruction tome is found in Vysehrad Castle on the second level, the second room on the left. Atrophy debuffs Attack and Defense, by means of lowering Strength and Dexterity. Vukodlak Gallery Vukodlak3.png|Bad or Neutral Ending cutscene Zulo Fleshcraft1.png|Fleshcrafting himself into a Zulo Zulo Fleshcraft2.png| Zulo Fleshcraft3.png| Anezka Vysehrad Front.png|Anezka at Vysehrad Vukodlak2.png| Vukodlak Casket Anezka.png|Vukodlak's Casket at Vysehrad Castle Vukodlak Casket.png|Casket detail Zulo2.png|Zulo Revenant Tzimice are among the oldest living vampire communities and have always had close ties with the human communities from which their ghouls come. They were first to create Revenants. Ghouls that remain of child bearing age, living on vampire blood for long enough, become able to pass on the characteristics they received from their vampire patrons, to their human progeny. These Revenants even become capable of synthesizing the vampire blood in their own bodies, becoming self sufficient and almost immortal, although they do still age slowly. Reventants use Common Disciplines Gallery Premysyl1.png| Premysyl2.png| Named Ghoul Anezka :"Anezka may be prisoner of the Tzimice. We must fly to Vysehrad Castle" Anezka, in a pattern that is repeated in the Cathedral of Flesh, relies entirely on Christof's faith in her, and makes every effort to convince her captors of her subservience to them. Libussa *Libussa can be met on the Prague streets. * Libussa Report #1 through #4. In #4, Anezka is referred to as usurping Libussa's influence with Vukodlak, and a troublesome interloper whose "defilement is not even complete" *Libussa is possessed by Vukodlak and he speaks through her to Christof before the fall of Vysehrad *Libussa can be met on the upper level of the Cathedral of Flesh and she gives Vukodlak's warning *Libussa is met a final time on the lower levels of the Cathedral, and briefly helps the party before she is once again plunged into the madness of the Antediluvian Fiend. Gallery Libussa6.png|Libussa literally dances like a puppet Libussa1.png|Under Vukodlak's control Libussa2.png| Libussa3.png| Libussa4.png| Libussa5.png| Libussa8.png| Libussa7.png| Szlachta Bonn Silver Mines, Vysehrad Castle, Orsi International Gallery Szlachta1.png|Factory: Two Szlachta, each casting Potence Vysehrad Szlachta.png| War Ghoul Although the Vozhd and Cathedral are more pronounced examples of the fusion of multiple creatures into one tortured flesh being, War Ghouls too can on close examination be seen to be composed of multiple faces and body parts. War Ghouls use Common Disciplines, and Potence Bonn Silver Mines, Vysehrad Castle, Orsi International Gallery War Ghoul Mines.png|First encounter with a War Ghoul, in the Bonn Silver Mines: Alerted to intruders War Ghoul Mines Dead.png|Bonn Silver Mines; dead War Ghoul Potence.png|Factory: Casting animation for Potence is particularly wide radius War Ghoul Mines1.png|Bonn Silver Mines attack sequence: War Ghoul Mines2.png| War Ghoul Mines3.png| War Ghoul Mines4.png| War Ghoul Mines5.png| War Ghoul Mines6.png| War Ghoul Mines7.png| War Ghoul Mines8.png| War Ghoul Mines9.png| War Ghoul Mines10.png| War Ghoul Factory1.png|Factory: Close look at Vicissitude's victims' faces War Ghoul Uppercut.png|The savage uppercut that can send its enemies flying up into the air-Factory Vozhd ]] The Vozhd boss has a one-hit-kill attack of picking you up and snacking on your head, and for once, the concept of Hit Points makes sense: the Vozhd is so big all you could do to kill it would be smash away at it like tearing down a house. Christof gains Animalism after the Vozhd is sufficiently punctured. The Hellhound Brujah's can summon will be available for other such enemies, where each blow is a deathblow. With Erik gone, and Christof's Animalism inconveniently waiting until after the Vozhd, Serena is the only hope for more expendable members of the team to receive the killing blows. No, not Serena, why would you think that. Her Summon Soul is expensive, but it might even last two or more hits. The Vozhd can use Blood Healing Vozhd Bite3.png| Vozhd Gape.png| Vozhd Bite5.png| Bonn Silver Mines Either the developers or the White Wolf wikia spelled Vysehrad wrong. The coterie returns from Vienna to find Prague alight with and ablaze from the torches of enraged citizens taking up arms against the Tzimice in the nearby castle. "We have won!" exhults Ecaterina the Wise. Josef Zvi champion of the poor in the Jewish Quarter, is the one who rallies forces to the death of Rudolf Brandl and, with his allies, assumes control of Prague.https://whitewolf.fandom.com/wiki/Josef_Zvi Cosmas dies in the Riots, as Wilhem later tells Christof. There are special, tougher enemies here, as well as the Vozhd boss. It is the first time that Tzimice are encountered, and the first glimpse of their Wolf companions. Council of Voivodes Council Proclamation #1 through #4, introducing the charm of the simultaneously bombastic and officious Council of Voivodes proclaiming their way out of the Vukodlak problem. They are like Vogons crossed with Protoss See Society of Leopold#Data Printout for a more concise and informative view of this subject, of which the Council's arbitration is only part. Creatures Vysehrad Wolf1.png| Vysehrad War Ghouls.png| Wolf Leap.png| = New York City= Orsi International Creatures Gallery Tzimice Elder.png|Factory: Tzimice Elders mostly cast spells, notably Drawing Out the Beast Tzimice Stagger.png|Factory: Staggered by a blow Tzimice Potence.png|Factory: Blue light of Potence fading Tzimice Chicken.png|Factory: Characteristic walk with elbows held high, perhaps an in joke by the developers about the crest on their head and neck looking like a cockerel Fire Storm.png|Fire Storm on an Elder in the Factory Cathedral of Flesh Creatures Gallery Cathedral2.png|Hell Hound, black type, in the Cathedral of Flesh Vukodlak speech1.png| Category:Clan Category:Tzimice